How to Parent At Hogwarts
by Warriorfan103
Summary: Hogwarts is back, Eighth Years are now an added grade, and there is a new class called "Parenting Class". When the brightest witch of her age, the Boy-Who-Lived, and Slytherin's Prince are partners- it can't be good. Will they be able to survive the year?
1. Chapter 1

The war was over. Voldemort was defeated. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was rebuilt. All of the previous seventh years had returned to Hogwarts to complete their "eighth" year.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, the "Saviors of the Wizarding World" were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast and looking at their schedules for the year.

"I wonder what 'Family Class' is," Ron said.

"It's a class to help us for when we are married and have kids. We will be put into groups of three and we will take turns being three year olds, and the other two people take care of us," Hermione responded.

"How is it she knows everything that has to do with anything?!" Ron asked.

"I read it in _Hogwarts: A History_ , Ronald! Every ten years the seventh years partake in Family Class. Come on. It's time to go" Hermione said.

Warily, the trio went up to the sixth floor where the Family Class classroom was. When they opened the door, they were shocked to see every eighth year, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw was in the room. They moved to an empty table and waited for the teacher to arrive.

The teacher was a tall, long-haired blonde woman with electric blue eyes.

"I am Professor Shurwig. I will be teaching Family Class this year. You will all be put into groups of three, and take turns being three year olds," Professor Shurwig said, earning a lot of shocked gasps.

"QUIET! I have already made the groups. Now listen carefully, since I am NOT repeating it! Now, without further ado, here are the groups!

Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley, and Blaise Zabini.

Hannah Abbott, Neville Longbottom, and Susan Bones.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy,

Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Justin Finch-Fletchey.

Theodore Nott, Ernie Macmillan, and Daphne Greengrass.

Millicent Bulstrode, Terry Boot, and Dean Thomas,

Seamus Finnegan, Parvati Patil, and Padma Patil.

Lavender Brown, Anthony Goldstein, and Michael Corner.

NOW! Go sit with your groups!" Professor Shurwig commanded.

Reluctantly, Harry, Hermione, and Draco went at sat together. Ron slowly went over to Blaise and Pansy with a terrified look on his face. Draco made sure to sit as far from the Gryffindors as possible, while still sitting at the table.

"OK. Everyone come up and drink this potion," Professor Shurwig said.

Slowly, the groups made their way forward. Everyone picked up a potion. After a few minutes, 8 of the 24 teens began to shrink. A minute later, there stood a three year old Michael, Padma, Dean, Daphne, Justin, Draco, Susan and Blaise. The little kids looked up at their parents. Suddenly Draco spoke.

"MUMMY!" He yelped a jumped into Hermione's arms. Soon after all of the kids did the same, while the "dads" looked on. Harry caught Hermione's eye and smiled.

"He's different. We might be able to tolerate him!" He mouthed.

Professor Shurwig took one glance around the room and smiled.

"Oh yeah. Their minds have been modified to think that you are their real parents. They will think they have been with you their whole life! Oh, and when they return to their normal age, they will remember EVERYTHING that has happened."

There were gasps of shock and excitement at this statement.

"YAY!"

"Oh I can't _wait_ to be a mom!"

"So, if we embarrass them, or they like, kill something, or kiss Snape or something that will get them in trouble, they'll REMEMBER?!"

"OMG!"

"Oh great. Eight little kids running around."

"I'm nervous. What if like, they cause an accident in potions, the cauldron explodes, and they die?"

"That won't happen Neville. I bet we can get another student to watch them during class, right?"

"QUIET! Thank you. Yes they will remember everything that happens, and no Ms. Brown. Your children will have to come to EVERY class with you. No exceptions!" Professor Shurwig announced. "Here are maps and the password to your dorm, and rules and extra information on the project. Class dismissed!" There were many gasps of excitement that they will remember everything, and that they will have their own dorms, and gasps of shock or anger that they will have to have their children with them in every class.

"Come on! Let's go!" Hermione said while exiting the room, Draco in her arms and Harry following closely behind.

"Ok. This says our dorm is in the dungeons next to Snape's quarters. Ugh. The dungeon is so cold! And we'll have to live near SNAPE!" Harry complained.

"He's not THAT bad Harry!" Hermione scolded.

"Fine, fine. Ok our room is behind a picture of a mermaid named Electra. Cool. The password is Gratia." Harry said.

When they reached the dungeons corridor, they found a picture of a mermaid with black hair and blue eyes combing her hair.

"Hello! I take it that you three are Hermione, Draco, and Harry, and that you are staying in my room?" Electra questioned. When Harry and Hermione nodded, she smiled. "Great! I am Electra. Password"

"Gratia," Harry said.

"OK. Welcome to your room!" Electra nodded.

When the three entered the room, they gasped. The common room was as big as the Slytherin and Gryffindor common rooms combined! The carpet was silver and gold, and the walls were a bright crimson. There was a C-shaped green couch facing a roaring fireplace, with a glass coffee table in the middle. There were two doors, and one staircase all on one wall. Hermione gently put Draco down and grabbed one of his hands. Harry grabbed the other, and the trio opened the first door. It was a kitchen with a dining table and 6 chairs. They excited and entered the second room. It was a bathroom with a toilet and sink. She peeked in the shower and saw it had two shower heads! Hermione smiled as they excited the room. They climbed up the stairs, and found themselves at the end of a hallway. There were two doors on the left, and one on the right. The first door on the left opened up into what must've been the child's room. There was a twin bed was placed in one corner, a basket filled with toys, a wardrobe filled with Draco's clothes, but smaller, a desk, and a shelf of books. Draco squealed with joy and ran over to the toys.

"Can I play?" He asked his parents.

"Of course. We're going to explore the rest of the house. We can call you when it is time for lunch, OK?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"OK!" Draco nodded.

Hermione and Harry left the room and opened the other door on the left. It led to a bedroom with a king sized bed. One bed, for the both of them! Harry gasped.

"WE SHARE A BED? YOU SHARE WITH MALFOY? I SHARE WITH MALFOY?" He shrieked.

"HARRY! Be quiet! Don't disturb Draco! OK. About the bed. Um… I mean, I guess I wouldn't _really_ mind sharing with _you_ , but me sharing with _Draco_? Maybe he'll be better by then… I KNOW! We can change his views on muggleborns and half-bloods! He thinks that we are his real parents, so he will believe, and he'll remember what we taught him! Maybe he will tolerate us! OK. Now you sharing with _Draco_? Unless you are both gay, nun-uh. One of you will probably end up killing each other. OR, if we're lucky, maybe the last room across the hall is a bedroom!" Hermione said happily. She turned to leave, but Harry grabbed her arm.

"Hermione, I agree with everything you said, even that I wouldn't mind sharing with you, but look around the room. Two desks, two wardrobes, two trunks, OUR trunks, and one HUGE bed! And the other room is probably a bathroom," Harry said.

"OK. Let's check it out," Hermione pouted.

It turned out that Harry was right. The last room was a HUGE bathroom with three sinks (one with a stool for the child), a HUGE bath, a HUGE shower, a toilet, and cabinets above the sinks with mirrors on the door, a closet with towels and toilet paper, and a towel hook.

Content with the house, Hermione went back to her room and grabbed _Hogwarts: A History_ and went downstairs to read. Harry sighed at how Hermione was reading _again_. He went to his room, grabbed a quill and ink, and proceeded to write a letter to Ron telling him EVERYTHING about their house, from the size of the bathroom cabinets to how many toys Draco had.

After half an hour, Hermione got up and called Draco down. Draco ran down the stairs and Harry emerged from the bedroom.

"Lunch?" Harry asked.

"Yup!" Hermione replied with a smile on her face. Draco squealed and started jumping up and down. Hermione laughed and grabbed one of his hands, Harry grabbing the other. Draco continued jumping, and soon he was swinging in between Hermione and Harry.

Slowly, Hermione and Harry made their way to the Great Hall. When they got there, they saw all the other groups waiting outside.

"Finally! We've been waiting _forever_!" Pansy said. Hermione glared at Pansy.

"OK! We will all enter at the same time. 3… 2… 1!" Professor Shurwig announced. The doors burst open and the large group entered. Many gasps were heard around the room.

For a moment you could have heard a pin drop from the middle of the Forbidden Forest. Then, like lightning, the room exploded.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"WHO ARE THEY? ARE THEY MUGGLES? MUGGLES AREN'T ALLOWED IN HOGWARTS!"

"AREN'T THE SEVENTH YEARS TOO YOUNG TO HAVE KIDS?!"

"WHERE IS EVERYONE ELSE?!"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME! WITH HERMIONE? I THOUGHT SHE WAS WITH RON ANYWAY!"

"QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIET!"

Everyone was shocked at Dumbledore's yelling, and immediately quieted down. The eight 3-year-olds screamed in shock and covered their ears with their little hands.

"This may come as a shock to you, but some eighth years have been de-aged for a school project. I ask you to please treat this situation with respect. Thank you." Dumbledore said, and sat down again.

The hall was silent for a moment, then the usual chatter, whispering, and gossip started up again. Harry, Hermione, and the other eighth years sighed with relief. They looked around and found a sixth table in the back of the room for the eighth years and three-year-olds. They moved over, and sat down. As Harry started piling food onto his plate, Ginny came over. Her face was redder than her hair, she was so embarrassed.

"H-Harry. I'm sorry- to embarrass you- I thought you- I know you wouldn't. Sorry." She muttered. Harry just rolled his eyes, and smirked.

"It's fine. Go back to your own table." He reassured her. Ginny smiled and did as she was told. Hermione looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow.

"Since when are you and Ginny together? How come I haven't heard of this?" She said with a glare.

"Uhhhh, since, um, about four months?" Harry thought aloud with a worried glance towards Hermione.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and said "It's okay, good for you."

The rest of the meal was silent for the eighth years, as they were all enjoying the good food. The little kids were shockingly well-behaved, instead of screaming or throwing food everywhere like their "parents" had thought they would be.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long and delicious meal, the three-year-olds started to drop off to sleep, one by one. Suddenly, as quickly as the food appeared, it disappeared. Dumbledore stood up, and held up a hand to quiet everyone down. Everyone complied very quickly.

"Now, I am sure we have all enjoyed that delicious meal. I would like the seventh years to lead everyone back to your proper dormitories, and eighth years, to your rooms!" He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Wonder what's making him smile like that- not another surprise do you think?" Ron muttered with a groan, as he picked up a sleeping Blaise. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He's ALWAYS smiling like that Ronald! - he's DUMBLEDORE for Merlin's sake!" She ground out through gritted teeth. She picked up sleeping Draco, and Harry helped by grabbing Draco's shoes, which had somehow come off.

"Harry, do you think, we'll be able to change his views on muggleborns easily?" Hermione fretted, her brow furrowed.

"I dunno. I hope." Harry answered. The rest of the way back to their dormitory was silent, except for the slight snoring of Draco. When they got to the portrait of the mermaid, Harry muttered "Gratia" and they entered. Harry dropped down onto the couch with a loud THUMP.

"So- tired- and full." Harry murmured into one of the pillows. Hermione smiled and slowly climbed up the stairs, into Draco's room, and placed him on the bed.

"Goodnight, Draco." She murmured as she tucked him in. Looking around to make sure they were alone, she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. She turned the lights off, closed the door halfway, and silently descended the stairs. Hermione smirked when she saw that Harry was asleep on the couch.

She walked over to him, grabbed a pillow, and threw it forcefully at him. Harry shrieked and fell off the couch.

"Ow. What was that for Mione! I'm tired, unlike you."

"Oops, sorry, just making sure you don't freeze down here on the couch, instead of resting peacefully in your nice, warm, bed…" Hermione said.

"Ugh. Of course. Thanks, good night Mione." Harry murmered and climbed his stairs, Hermione soon following. When Harry reached his room, brushed his teeth, changed, and climbed into bed.

 _I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow. Hopefully it'll be a relatively normal day._ He thought, before drifting off to sleep. Boy was he wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

It all started in the morning, when Hermione and Harry woke up to an ear-piercing scream, emitting from Draco's room. They shot up in bed, accidentally bonking heads with each other. They stared at each other in shock for a second, remembering they shared a bed. They had been so tired the night before they hadn't even noticed. Remembering Draco, they hopped out of bed and sprinted into his room.

When they got there, they saw something that would never leave their memory: three-year-old Draco Malfoy, screaming and crying, sweating, almost falling off the bed. Harry and Hermione rushed over to him, and started shaking him.

"Draco. Draco! You're alright! Wake up! You're safe!" Harry practically screamed, still shaking him. Draco shot up like a bullet at his voice. Panting he looked around the room.

"Mummy? Daddy?" He whispered in a hoarse voice, tears streaming down his face. Hermione nodded, and to the two teens' shock, Draco threw himself into their arms.

"I- was- s-so scared" He sniffled. "I ha-had a dream where you-you- you guys left me- and I was lost- in a forest- there were sc-scary monster- and I couldn't find you- and-and-"

"Shhhh. It is okay, we're here. We will never leave you. We promise." Hermione reassured him, and Harry nodded. "We promise."

After about 15 minutes, they slowly got up to get ready for breakfast, and school. Harry helped Draco get dressed, while Hermione got ready in hers and Harry's room. They met down in the common room, and Hermione smiled when she saw Draco in little robes with a tiny Slytherin tie. Slowly they climbed up to the Great Hall, all the way from the dungeons.

They walked in the huge room to find that they were three of the first three people in there, considering that they thought that they would be late. They sat down at the eighth years' table, and started to eat the eggs and toast that magically appeared on their plates. Harry cut small pieces of everything for Draco and handed him a small wooden fork so he wouldn't hurt himself. Group by group the other eighth years entered the hall. Most of them looked either exhausted or angry. Ron and Pansy were two of the angry students, Pansy carrying a crying Blaise. They stomped over to the table, and Ron sat down next to Pansy.

"The little brat wouldn't take a Merlin-Forsaken bath last night!" Ron ground out.

"Don't call him a brat, weasel!" Pansy spat at Ron.

"Oh shut up pug-face. You're only siding with him because you fancy the older him!" Ron yelled.

"I DON'T FANCY HIM! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT I LOVE DRAKIE-POO!" She yelled. The whole hall spun around to stare at her.

"Is that true Pans? I thought, but I wasn't sure." Daphne asked. Pansy blushed.

"It's sort of obvious isn't it?" Pansy asked in a hurt voice. Everyone, even the teachers, was now staring at her.

"OK everyone leave her alone! She obviously doesn't like everyone staring at her!" came the voice of Ronald Weasley. Now everyone was staring at him. "Go on- leave us alone!" Shockingly, everyone listened and went back to eating.

"Thanks- Ron." Said Pansy with a smile. Ron turned the color of his hair and smiled back.

"No problem- Pansy." He replied. Harry turned to Hermione, leaned over Draco and whispered in her ear.

"Think they'll end up together?" He asked with a smile.

"Harry! I don't know, frankly I don't really care!" Hermione snapped. "But if I HAD to answer, probably yes." She added, a bit more kindly.

"What are you guys talking about, Mummy and Daddy?" Draco asked, curiosity written all over his face. "Is it- is it about me?" He asked with a somewhat hurt voice.

"No Draco, don't worry, it is fine. We're talking about, er, our homework. Harry doesn't think he did it right, and he's asking me for help. Yeah." Hermione thought up quickly, smirking at Harry whose jaw was on the floor in shock. She then glared at him, making him go with the story.

"Uhh, yeah, I forgot to uh, write down where I got my information for my potions paper, but Hermione said she'll let me copy hers." Said Harry triumphantly.

"Oh. OK. That's good." Draco said going back to his eggs and toast.

"Speaking of potions, we gotta go! We're almost late!" Hermione nearly screamed. She picked Draco up, grabbed Harry by the wrist, and nearly flew out of the Great Hall, the other eighth years quickly following. They quickly descended every moving flight of stairs, with Draco squealing and hugging Hermione's neck. They burst through the potions door, and fell into two chairs in the back. Harry got up, walked to the back, and grabbed one of the baby chairs that had appeared in the back, with the other eighth years doing the same. Harry had just settled Draco down into his chair, when the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

To no one's surprise, Snape burst into the room at that exact moment. He looked around the room, sending everyone a glare. When he saw that no one was late, he scowled and stalked to the front of the room.

"Welcome to eighth year advanced potions." He drawled in his cold, monotone voice. "Of course I have heard of your, project, but don't think he will be learning anything different, anything that I wouldn't teach in a NORMAL class." He said, seeming to read the minds of the 16 teens. They furrowed their brows.

"Now, I would like you all to create the potion on the board. I know it will be hard, but I think you can handle it." He said with an unusual glint in his eye.

Harry quickly wrote on some spare parchment " _I think he wants to get us in trouble, if we mess up."_ He passed the note to Hermione who rolled her eyes and neatly wrote back _"I don't know, would he do that?"_ Harry quickly scribbled " _YES!"_ Harry responded. Hermione glanced up at the board and gasped. She poked Harry who was tickling Draco and he looked up. That had to make Amortentia.


	4. Chapter 4

"P-p-professor! We c-can't make that yet! That's v-very advanced potion-making!" Hermione stuttered to a smirking Professor Snape.

"Ah Miss Granger, as it is your last and eighth year at Hogwarts, I see you should be able to create such potion. After all you have had seven years potions experience. And, as an insolent know-it-all who seems to enjoy speaking out of turn and lives with her hand stuck to the ceiling, it should be, easy for you." Said a scowling Snape in his cold, monotone voice.

Hermione turned the color of Ron's hair at this statement. The rest of the class tried to, but unsuccessfully, cover their laughs, except for Ron, Harry, and Draco. Draco scowled and stood up.

"Don't talk about my mommy about that, you bat! How dare you! Mommy is smart, and, and, not insowent like you said! And it's easy for her, cuz she studies hard, and works hard, and doesn't care about kwidish, that dupid sport!" Draco practically yelled.

The class was in a stunned silence. Hermione's eyes where as big as dinner plates. She smiled at Draco who beamed up at her.

"Thanks, Draco. I appreciate it. I'm glad someone finally stood up to that greasy dungeon bat!" Hermione smirked. Snape's face turned red with anger, but somehow managed to control it.

"I. Am. Not. A. Greasy. Dungeon. Bat!" He yelled! Now everyone was full out laughing, Harry and Ron were rolling around on the floor crying with laughter. Snape took a deep breath and managed to calm himself.

"Just, work on the darn potion for Merlin's sake! Work with your stupid partners, and try not to explode my classroom." He said rubbing the bridge of his nose with his two fingers. "What have I ever done to deserve this?" He added on silently.

The class did as they were told, and all warned the little kids not to touch. Anything. The little kids looked on with big and curious eyes. The room was silent except for partners whispering what to do to each other.

"Harry, can you please add this phoenix feather while I chop up these frog spleens? Thanks." Hermione quietly asked Harry.

"OOH! Can I pleeeeeeease add it Mommy Daddy? It's just one featherrrrr. Draco implored his "parents".

Hermione looked down, tried to resist the adorable puppy eyes emitting from the three-year-old, and handed it to him gently.

"Fine, but be VERY CAREFUL! Here let Harry teach you how to put it in. It has to be exact." Hermione warned.

"OK. So hold it by the end- yes just like that- and don't do it now, but when you put it in, once the other end touches the potion, let go. Got that? Good. Now, place it in." Harry explained to Draco. Draco held the end, and put the other end in the potion. He let go, doing it just the way it should have been done. Draco looked up at Harry, who was beaming. The potion was the correct shade of dark red.

When Hermione was just about to add the frog spleens, hell broke loose. Pansy shrieked as she dropped the jar of imp ears on her foot, and sprung up in the air. They started to roll down the center aisle of the potions classroom.

"I'll get them!" Blaise yelled, and started running around.

"NO!" Ron shouted.

But it was too late. Blaise had been running too fast, and couldn't stop. He tripped and one of his feet kicked Draco's stool, and Draco toppled head first into the bright red, almost complete, Amortentia Potion.


	5. Chapter 5

"DRACO!" Hermione, Harry, and Pansy yelled. "NO!"

Snape strode over, and pushed the crowding students out of the way.

"Move! I don't want 24 crazy in-love kids running around!" He snapped.

"He pulled on some magically summoned gloves, reached in, and pulled out a shocked Draco. He banished the potion back into the cauldron, and banished his gloves to who knows where. Draco suddenly opened his eyes, which were a strange, pink color.

"Sevvie? SEVVIE!" He screamed and threw his arms around him, trying to touch every inch of Snape as possible. Snape closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"How far where you in the potion?" He whispered menacingly.

"W-we were about to add t-the frog sp-spleens." Harry managed to get out of his mouth.

"Ah. I see. Well then. The frog spleens act as an, erm, decrease. The potion, at it's current state, is a, I hate to say this, but, uh, love at first sight potion." Snape told the worried class, the end coming out very fast. "And as um, he saw, m-me first, he is now, uh, in l-love with me." Snape added his face brighter and redder than the potion. The whole class gasped, one because Draco was now in mad love with the greasy bat of the dungeons, and they had heard SNAPE stutter!

Draco, oblivious to what was happening around him, kept trying to reach all of Snape as possible.

"Sevvie, do you love me back?" He asked. The class, still in shock, was now trying to conceal their giggles, in fear that the potions master would hex them to Azkaban and back. They succeeded, after trying a few thousand times.

Suddenly, everyone turned to Blaise, who was crying histerically.

"I-I-I didn't m-m-mean to!" He cried.

"Oh Blaise Shhhhh, it's not your fault. It's really not. It's mine. You're not in trouble, you're okay. Shhhhh. It's fine." Pansy reassured him.

"Yeah, you're okay, we promise, no ones mad at you! We all still feel the same about you before the accident: you're adorable, and nice, and we all really like you." Ronald Weasley said to a shocked three-year-old Blaise Zabini.

Everyone was shocked that a Gryffindor just gave three compliments (in one!) to a Slytherin, but no one showed it.

"Ahem. I believe that THIS is more important than your happy family catch up chat!" At the THIS he pointed a long bony finger at Draco, who had his face nuzzled in Snape's knee, which no one could understand how could possibly be even remotely comfortable. Yet for three-year-old Draco Malfoy, any part of his newfound love interest, Severus Snape, was comfortable.

The class stared at Snape, and once again tried to, unsuccessfully, conceal their giggles.

"WILL ONE OF YOU GET DUMBLEDORE? NOW?!" Snape bellowed.

"I'll get him!" Harry said running to the door.

"USE THE FLOO IDIOT!" Snape shouted at a thunderstruck Harry, whose eyes were bigger than the cauldron Draco had fallen in. He jogged over to the fireplace that no one had ever noticed before, grabbed a handful of Floo powder, and threw it in the fireplace, yelling "DUMBLEDORE!"

Dumbledore's head appeared, and he smiled.

"You called, Harry?"

"Yeah, can you come to Potions? It's an emergency." Harry said quickly.

"Right away." Dumbledore stated. He followed up on his word, because there was a pop and Dumbledore was standing right next to Snape.

"I thought you can't apparate in Hogwarts!" Hermione shrieked.

"As Headmaster, I can do some, special, things." Said a smiling Dumbledore to a wide-eyed Hermione. "Now. What is the issue?"

"Draco fell into an almost complete Amortentia Potion, Albus! It was at it's love at first sight stage." Snape said.

"Ah. I see. Well, Madam Pomfrey will certainly not have anything that can help, but St. Mungos will. Now, Harry, Hermione, Severus, hold onto my arm." Dumbledore told the three, who complied. "Severus, I should say that you might hold Draco?"

"Yes Albus." Snape ground out.

"The rest of you go back to your dormitories." Dumbledore told the class, before apparating to St. Mungos.


	6. Chapter 6

The group popped up in the entrance to St. Mungos and ran over to the desk.

"Excuse me. Can you help us? This boy here fell in almost complete Amortentia and will now. Not. Leave. My. Frickin. SIDE!" Snape bellowed, causing the receptionist to cower.

"Y-yeah. Uhh. Third floor, second door on the left. Go there." She said.

The group rushed up the stairs, as the entrance was on the seventh floor, and smaller numbers go up. When they got to the third floor, they burst in to the second door on the left. The healer in there looked up.

"Sally told me you were coming. What is the issue?"

"OK. So we were making Amortentia…" Hermione told him the story.

"Ah. I see. So all we need is a little… Hmmm." The healer mused going over to the shelf and running his finger over an infinite supply of flasks.

"Aha. Here. Is there a way he could drink this for me?" He said.

"What is that? That's not an unconsciousness potion?!"

"Ah. I see you can recognize this potion." the healer stated.

"As a trained Potions Master, and Potions Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I should be able to recognize that. May I ask your name?" Snape drawled.

"Mr. Jacob Peregayney. Most people call me Jake. It's easier." Jake said happily. "Or Mr. Peregayney if you are 'proper' or Mr. P."

"Thank you, Jake." Snape said in a tone with an air of finality. Jake got the message, and closed his mouth.

"Erm. Ok. Please have him take the potion, OK, _Professor_?" Jake pleaded, emphasizing the professor.

Snape stared at the three-year-old who was smiling serenely up at him.

"Fine." He spat. "Draco, please take this."

"Wha s'it?" Draco murmured, not taking his big silver eyes off Snape.

"Er. Well it- it will make you strong and handsome, so I'll love you back." Snape said with a murderous glare that could make Voldemort cower in fright towards Harry and Hermione who were trying hard to cover their laughs. Well, if Voldemort was alive, that is.

"K!" Draco said, happily consuming the potion. Within seven seconds, he was out cold.

"Good. Now can I inject him with this needle? It'll acts as a bezoar, but better." Jake said.

"Just give him a bezoar, for Merlin's sake! It works fine." Snape growled at Jake.

"O-ok-k." Jake stammered, shoving a bezoar down Draco's throat. After waiting a few minutes, Draco's eyes shot open.

"S-Sev'us? Oh n-no. I d-didn't-n-t actwy, l-love y-you, rite?" Draco stuttered, starting to cry. "Noooooo. I'm sowee Sev'us! I-I'm s-s-s-so sowee!" Draco whispered, actually crying now.

"Shhh, Draco it's fine, it's not your fault!" Hermione said, rubbing his back.

"Yeah, you're fine." Snape and Harry said simultaneously.

"Yeah. Let's go home. Thank you so much Jake." Dumbledore, who everyone had forgotten was there, reassured Draco.

"No problemo! See ya!" Jake said, very enthusiastically.

Snape picked up Draco, and the three wizards (and one witch!) apparated back to Hogwarts.


End file.
